ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Grammar School Ghosts
' Grammar School Ghosts' is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary FAN ALERT!!! Joe Chin is joining tonight's investigation!! Everyone is happy to have him along once again! Now, to the recap: Everyone has a spooky scary tale that all the kids at school knew. "This school is haunted by the ghost of Old Man Jansen who roams the halls looking to eat small children-" or something to that effect. For the Milton Elementary School in Alton, Il., however, the ghost stories may actually be TRUE! In the 1930's a young student named Mary was killed at the school, and a janitor was the prime suspect who then committed suicide inside the building. At 85,000 square feet, the team has their work cut out for them in this defunct property! There are tons of claims and some are absolutely wild: people feel a child holding their hand and smell bubble gum, people have felt like they were being choked, individuals have spotted an apparition of a young girl, and an apparition of a man that actually speaks. So Jason and Grant start in the girl's shower room, where young Mary was allegedly raped and murdered. There are some wild K-2 hits close to the ground, where a child would be. They pursue some odd noises that lead them to the boy's shower, but when Jason turns off a light he hears two loud pops. But it turns out it wasn't the lights and there was no explanation anywhere. Then there's a loud noise that also produces a fruitless search. The two hope that the recorders caught something. The shadows in the boiler room are the first target for Joe Chin and Britt. After running like mad men in pursuit of footsteps, the guys see some light play. But Brit scares away the entity before they can make contact. Back to the boys locker room, where Jason and Grant are holding EVP court and BANG! What the-??? Something exploded that sounded like someone took two ends of jumper cables and put them together. But they just can't figure out what or how anything happened! As Jason says, "wow". Next Kris hits the girl's shower room while Amy takes the boy's shower area. Amy asks "Mary" to roll a flashlight, in return for candy. She got 2 knocks, though not necessarily paranormal. Meanwhile Brit and Joe head to the REALLY dark girl's bathroom hallway. They guys are chatting and they seem to get "shushed" by someone? They hear strange noises, and a whisper, and then an odd moaning sound inside the bathroom! The gymnasium, home of the shadow man who walks on the catwalk over the stage, is where Jason and Grant aggressively try to debunk the claim. But there's no way someone could be up on the catwalk and not be heard or seen. Seems like there's no definitive answer to this one. Amy confesses that when she is dreading investigating the boiler room because when she was down there earlier setting up, something caused her to have a near panic attack. This is extremely uncomfortable for her. And when they hear noises from the hall, Amy steps out and leaves Kris alone in the boiler room. Amy sees a mysterious flash of light and then it's all dark. Amy actually felt like leaving for the first time in her professional career - and you know she's been in some spooky places! The reveal shows many hidden noises and lights that are most certainly paranormal, and Alexandria, host of the TAPS team, is thrilled to hear the results and feel vindicated by the evidence. A fantastic night and a superb investigation! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes